Where Quick Wit Fails You
by RosesandThorns666
Summary: Dean's cruel words towards Castiel during a fight causes their relationship to reach a possible breaking point, and neither of them realise how much their lover misses them. There are three parts to this piece. PLEASE REVIEW!
1. The Fight

**Summary: **Dean's cruel words towards Castiel during a fight causes their relationship to reach a possible breaking point, and neither of them realise how much their lover misses them. There will be three parts to this piece. PLEASE REVIEW!

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Supernatural or its characters.

**

* * *

Where Quick Wit Fails You **

**Part One: The Fight **

"Dean, God is out there! He's out there somewhere!" Castiel exclaimed, trying to restore Dean's faith in him and in God.

"God's nowhere, Cas!" Dean yelled, moving right into Castiel's personal space, "Your Father has failed you, and if you think he's alive, you're more dense than I thought!"

Castiel backed away from Dean with tears in his eyes.

"You actually think he's out there, watching over us?" Dean asked, "Are you really that gullible?"

Castiel couldn't speak. The man he'd lost everything for, the man he'd dragged from the pit, the man who he loved more than anything was hurting him more with his quick remarks than he could ever hurt him with his fists.

"Dean…I have faith that…" Castiel began with a huge lump in his throat.

"Fuck faith, Cas!" Dean yelled, interrupting Castiel's sentence, "There is no God…there is no faith…"

"I…"

"You what…?" Dean asked, practically snarling now, "You actually thought God would help us…?"

The silence told Dean everything he needed to hear.

"That's a stupid idea, Cas…stupid even for you."

Castiel couldn't take anymore and his tearful blue eyes showed nothing but pain and suffering, and Dean knew from the look in the angel's eyes that he'd gone too far.

"You think I'm stupid?" Castiel asked, and Dean wanted to apologise, he really did, but he couldn't control his next words.

"Wow, finally you get it, Castiel!" Dean cried with a mocking smile, "Good job, buddy!"

Castiel was so hurt, so heartbroken…

"You're right, I am stupid, Dean." Castiel breathed, trying not to break down and cry, "I'm stupid for ever loving you."

The angel left in a flutter of wings, leaving Dean alone in the motel room, suddenly realising that he may have just lost Castiel forever.

-TBC-

* * *

**50th FIC WOOOOOO!**

**If **** you want me to do the other two parts please let me know! THANKS FOR READING XXX **


	2. An Unusual Make Up

**Summary: **Dean's cruel words towards Castiel during a fight causes their relationship to reach a possible breaking point, and neither of them realise how much their lover misses them. There are three parts to this piece. PLEASE REVIEW!

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Supernatural or its characters.

**

* * *

Where Quick Wit Fails You **

**Part Two: An Unusual Make-Up  
**

_**CASTIEL: **_

He couldn't believe the things that Dean had said to him. Castiel loved Dean so much, but now he felt like Dean had ripped his heart (borrowed or otherwise) right out of his chest. Curling in on himself, Castiel lay in a cave somewhere near the Himalayas. Tears poured down his face and he just wanted to die…really, he did. He wanted Raphael to come and blow him up again so he wouldn't have to deal with this pain anymore. He and Dean had been through so much together; they'd loved and supported each other through everything, so Castiel couldn't understand why Dean was so cruel. Why had Dean hurt him so much?

_**

* * *

DEAN: **_

Dean sat on the motel room bed with his head in his hands.

"I'm so sorry, Cas…" Dean whispered into thin air, "Forgive me, baby…"

The older Winchester knew he'd screwed up. He never thought he'd hurt Castiel and clearly he had, and quite badly too, judging by the look of pure hurt and pain in the angel's eyes as they'd fought. God, he'd told him he was stupid too…Dean needed to apologise and he couldn't do it by phone call or text…maybe by photo…

Dean looked around the room and grabbed his bag of weaponry before arranging it all to spell "Sorry" and "I love you". He flipped his phone open, and then took a photo of the message before sending it to Castiel, sitting on the bed and praying for a reply.

_**

* * *

CASTIEL: **_

The angel registered that his cell phone was going off and he looked to see the message from Dean. He smiled through his tears and zapped to the mountains with a stick in his hand, writing his own message in the snow.

"I love you too, Dean. Can I come home?"

He took a photo on his phone and sent it to Dean.

_**

* * *

DEAN: **_

Dean saw the photo and smiled before breaking into tears again. He rearranged the weapons to spell out the message, "Come home to me." Dean took a photo and sent it to the angel, waiting anxiously for a response.

-TBC-


	3. Back to You

**Summary: **Dean's cruel words towards Castiel during a fight causes their relationship to reach a possible breaking point, and neither of them realise how much their lover misses them. There are three parts to this piece. PLEASE REVIEW!

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Supernatural or its characters.

**

* * *

Where Quick Wit Fails You **

**Part Three: Back to You**

Castiel appeared in a flutter of wings and Dean smiled, moving forward and kissing Castiel hard on the lips, wrapping his arms around his lover holding him tight as they shared their passionate embrace.

"I'm so sorry." Dean breathed, kissing Castiel's cheek, "I love you, Castiel."

"I love you too, Dean Winchester." Castiel replied, kissing Dean passionately again, grinning as Dean lifted him into his arms and spun him around, laying him on the mattress of the double bed they'd been sharing. Castiel clicked his fingers and they were both in their underwear.

"Eager are we?" Dean asked with a chuckle, smiling as Castiel leaned up to kiss him, capturing his lips in a tender kiss.

"I hear make-up sex is the best kind," Castiel whispered, "And I've missed you."

With those words, Dean pressed himself to Castiel, pushing them right into the mattress and kissing his lips gently.

* * *

Dean pushed into Castiel and their lips met in a loving kiss. Dean was about to thrust but before he did, he smiled at Castiel softly and wrapped his arms around him. The couple were now relaxed, laying under the sheets for that extra little bit of warmth. Castiel's slender arms slid around Dean, the hunter pressing his forehead to his angel's before thrusting slowly, their eyes meeting in a lingering gaze as they moved slowly together. Dean leaned into Castiel's neck and the angel smiled, biting his lip and sighing softly as Dean tenderly kissed his neck. Soon, Dean was just pressing his parted lips to Castiel's skin, not exactly kissing him but sending sensations through Castiel's body that made the angel shiver.

"Dean…" Castiel whispered, beaming when Dean moved his head so they were cheek to cheek, "I love you, my beautiful Winchester."

"I love you to, my angel." Dean whispered back, gently nibbling Castiel's ear before pulling back and kissing Castiel's lips, "With all my heart."

Castiel grinned and kissed Dean again as they moved closer to release.

Some time later, the couple bathed in one another's love, holding each other tight and sharing small kisses.

"Cas…you know when this is all over," Dean began as he cradled Castiel close to him, "If we win…"

"Hmmm…?" Castiel replied, looking up at his hunter with adoration in his eyes.

"Will you…uh…" Dean continued, trying to find the right words, "Will you stay with me?"

"Of course." Castiel whispered, "I'd never leave you, Dean. Even if the angel's offer to take me back home, I won't go. I'll stay with you, and if that means being human then so be it."

Dean smiled and kissed Castiel's lips.

"So…if you'll stay with me…will, umm…will you marry me?" Dean asked, "Maybe Gabriel could perform the ceremony or something…and we'll live together in our own place…just us…"

Castiel beamed up at Dean and kissed his lips, snuggling right into his hold before placing his hand above the hunter's.

"I'd love to marry you." Castiel said softly, "I love you."

"I love you too." Dean grinned, holding Castiel close to him, "I really do."

"Do you have faith now, Dean?" Castiel asked, earning a soft chuckle from Dean.

"I do…in us."

-The End-

* * *

**I've loved writing this one! I hope you've enjoyed it! Thanks for all the reviews, alerts and favourites, and most of all, thanks for reading! xxx**


End file.
